Modern Day - Day 34
|Zombie = |FR = Taco with a waffle in it |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 33 |after = Modern Day - Day 35 |Diff = Variable}} Dialogue Intro *'Dr. Zomboss:' If you will not listen, then you will be destroyed! *'Crazy Dave:' You have no credibility! TACOOOO!!! Outro *'Dr. Zomboss:' David, I implore you! You must give up your hopeless dream of a long-ago taco! *'Dr. Zomboss:' It is gone, gone forever! But please, in its place, take this! *'Crazy Dave:' ! *'Crazy Dave:' !! *'Crazy Dave:' !!!!!!!!!!! *'Crazy Dave:' Is that... *'Crazy Dave:' It can't be... *'Crazy Dave:' A TACO WITH A WAFFLE IN IT!!!!! *'Penny:' I detect high levels of deliciousness, User Dave. *'Crazy Dave:' THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY IN MY OR ANYBODY ELSE'S LIFE!!!! *'Penny:' Indeed, perhaps we have misjudged Dr. Zomboss all this time... *'Dr. Zomboss:' Ha ha ha! Perhaps you HAVE misjudged me. Or... perhaps not! *'Dr. Zomboss:' I surely have no devious plans for the future! Or... do I? *'Dr. Zomboss:' Bwah-ha-ha-ha-haaaah! We shall meet again! Difficulty The difficulty will differ depending on what Zombot the player confronts. *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is nearly unchanged. The only difference other than health is the addition of Lost City plants, as well as keeping Hot Potato and Fire Peashooter. The player is only given two Fire Peashooters this time around, as well as more Hot Potatoes. Due to lack of multi-directional plants, the player should not have threat against the topmost and bottom-most lanes. *The Zombot Aerostatic Gondola doesn't add much other than Neon Mixtape Tour plants. Watch out for Spore-shrooms that can prematurely activate trap tiles. *The Zombot Multi-stage Masher is not changed, other than giving more Cacti. Jurassic Marsh plants are given, and it is much easier until the Metal phase. *The Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur is mostly unchanged, with Modern Day plants given, including Moonflower. However, these plants are weak, and the zombies are quite strong. Also, the player does not receive Perfume-shroom that can help charm the dinosaurs during the battle. Strategies Zombatany Tuskmaster 10000 BC Strategy 1: Solid Wall *Place Red Stingers in the first column. **They will all be 'Full Force' *Place your warming plants in the second. *A.K.E.Es in the third and fourth. *Endurians in the fifth. ** This leaves just enough space so that the Zombot's ice will not go over the Endurians. Replace the Endurians when they are at their final stage. Stall the boss with Stallias. Use your hot potatoes to melt ice blocks, NOT the Zombot Tuskmaster's ice shield, as this summons zombies. Instead wait for them to be destroyed by your Red Stingers and A.K.E.Es. Also, you don't get any plant food, so it's slightly harder. Zombot Aerostatic Gondola General Strategy THIS ARTICLE IS A STUB. PLEASE HELP EXPAND IT AND ADD SEARATE STRATEGIES IF YOU CAN. Zombot Multi-stage Masher Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Gallery MD34-1DDA.png|By MD34-2DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD34-3DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD34-4DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD34-4.2DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh. Nightshade's Plant Food effect deals a lot of damage to the Zombot. Yappa34.png|By Hunterinterrupts.PNG|By , note the Hunter Zombie in the corner MD34DZAG.png|By (with an achievement) MD34DZMSM.png|By Obi Wan Minobi IMG_0323.PNG|By IMG_0317.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 IMG_0325.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 IMG_0326.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 TacoWaffleGet.PNG|Reward screen of the first time reward, Taco With a Waffle In It MD Day 34 FBC by Moon Snail.png|By Trivia *The Zombots' zombie spawn cycle has noticeably changed, with one exception due to jams. *The Zombots spawn noticeably more zombies as usual, to keep up with the five Jalapeno rating of Modern Day. *Moonflower is the first sun-producing plant to be used in a conveyor-belt level. **However, Moonflower will not produce sun, and is only provided to boost shadow plants. When Plant Food is used, sun will be created, but collecting it does nothing, because it will disappear. *There is a glitch that makes the conveyor-belt deliver seed packets that are invisible. It is unknown what triggers this. To fix this, simply restart the level. *There is a glitch that is shared with Frostbite Caves - Day 30. If the player gets the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 B.C, the Zombot doesn't spawn zombies at all. This makes the level impossible to lose and become easier. **The glitch is now fixed as of 4.8.1 update. *Unlike in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32, the player can be given more than three Cacti, likely because it is the only attacking plant given besides Primal Peashooter. **Additionally, the player could push a Breakdancer Zombie during the rap jam using a Primal Peashooter far enough for the Breakdancer Zombie to push the Zombot Multi-stage Masher forward, increasing the total difficulty of the level, though if a shockwave from a speaker hit the Zombot, it will be killed. Before this level, it was also possible to perform this with Power Toss. **Getting the Breakdancer Zombie to kick the stage however requires huge luck, due to the high damage of the peas, the Breakdancer Zombie's low health and the 50-50 chance of knockback or stun. Using Plant Food could increase the chances. Walkthroughs Modern Day Day 34 Frostbite Caves BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Lost City BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Neon Mixtape Tour BOSS Modern Day Day 34 Jurassic Marsh BOSS Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without any lawn mowers